About two different worlds
by Sammy-chan '-' Party-Froop
Summary: Eine von Dumbledores Ideen bringt Harry in eine missliche Lage, die sich jedoch völlig anders entwickelt, als er sich das hätte träumen lassen. HPxDM
1. Über den Erfolg neuer Methoden

About two different worlds – über zwei verschiedene Welten

Titel: About two different worlds (wie komme ich auf die Idee, der FF einen englischen Titel zu geben? Ich schaff es doch auch noch in so einen kurzen Satz nen Fehler einzubauen)

Autor: Sammy-chan

Teil: 1/7

Disclaimer: Nix meins, alles JKRs. Und ich bekomm auch kein Geld hierfür.

Pairing: Harry/Draco

Spoiler: Diese Geschichte ist zeitlich nach dem 5. Band angeordnet, spielt also im 6. Schuljahr, aber der Halbblutprinz zählt nicht

Warnings: slash, shonen-ai (male x male-relationship, don´t like, don´t read), Lime, Lemon

Summary: Eine von Dumbledores Ideen bringt Harry in eine missliche Lage, die sich jedoch völlig anders entwickelt, als er sich das hätte träumen lassen.

hereingestolpert kommt mit neuer FF in Schlepptau

Die Idee zu dieser kleinen Story hat mich einfach so überrumpelt und obwohl ich zur Zeit an zwei anderen FF arbeite, hab ich mich einfach dazu hinreißen lassen sie zu schreiben. Aber sie ist wirklich nicht besonders lang. Quasi etwas für zwischendurch.

Und ich kann behaupten, diese FF ist komplett fertig. Jedes der Kapitel ist überarbeitet und wartet nur darauf veröffentlicht zu werden. Tadaaaa Heißt, die Chappis werden regelmäßig hochgeladen und zwar alle 2 Wochen. Und als kleiner Ansporn für euch, für jedes Review, was diese Story erhält, zieh ich einen Tag ab. großes Grinsen in der Fresse hat Na, ist das nen Deal? Ok, ok, man nennt das auch Erpressung drop Aber was kann ich denn dafür, dass ich Review-süchtig bin sich heulend verkriecht

Viel Spaß beim ersten Kapitel!

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kapitel 1: Über den Erfolg neuer Methoden

Nur wenige Schüler saßen am Tisch der Gryffindors. Wie immer waren die meisten nicht dageblieben, um ihre Weihnachtsferien in Hogwarts zu verbringen. Seufzend ließ Harry sich auf einem der vielen leeren Plätze nieder.

Ron hatte ihn natürlich eingeladen mit ihm, Hermine und den anderen Weasleys Weihnachten im Fuchsbau zu verbringen. Sie hatten ihn schon beinahe angefleht. Seine Freunde machten sich Sorgen um ihn. Sie hatten Angst, dass Harry nach Sirius Tod in Depressionen verfallen würde. Der Gryffindor versuchte alles, um normal zu wirken, er wollte nicht, dass andere sich um ihn sorgten. Doch hin und wieder wallten die Gefühle auf, übermannten ihn.

Er hatte Rons Einladung also abgelehnt, zumal er keine Lust hatte Weihnachten zu feiern. Zudem wollte er Ron und Hermine Zeit für sich lassen. Es war nicht schwer zu erkennen, dass sich bei den beiden etwas anbahnte, wenn sie jedoch immer das Gefühl hatten ihren besten Freund involvieren zu müssen, blieb die Zweisamkeit auf der Strecke. Harry wollte nicht Schuld sein, wenn sie ewig brauchten, um zu bemerken, was zwischen ihnen lief, hatte es doch wirklich schon jeder bemerkt, außer sie selbst.

Zu seiner Überraschung stand Dumbledore von seinem Platz auf und unterbrach Harry somit in seinen müßigen Gedankengängen. Er bat um Ruhe und die Gespräche in der Halle erstickten.

„Ich bin froh, dass sich wieder einige Schüler entschlossen haben über die Weihnachtsferien hier in Hogwarts zu bleiben und mit uns zu feiern." Begann der Professor seine Rede und ließ seinen Blick durch die Halle schweifen.

„Jedoch werden wir dieses Jahr einige Änderungen vornehmen. Eine Schülerin hat mich auf die Idee gebracht, dass die Hauselfen auch ein wenig Freizeit zu Weihnachten verdient hätten. Um ihnen also einige Arbeit zu ersparen habe ich beschlossen alle Häuser zusammenzulegen." Die Halle wurde von aufgeregten Gesprächen gefüllt. Harry konnte sich nur zu gut vorstellen, welche Schülerin die Idee mit den Elfen gehabt hatte. Hermine war in bestimmten Dingen wirklich hartnäckig.

Dumbledore wartete ab, bis die Gespräche verstummten „Es ist eine großartige Möglichkeit, Freundschaften zwischen den Häusern zu knüpfen und zu vertiefen. Auch die Mahlzeiten werden sie nun immer gemeinsam an einem Tisch zu sich nehmen." Nochmals ließ der Schulleiter seinen Blick über die Schüler schweifen. „Da die meisten, der hier anwesenden Schüler aus Ravenclaw stammen, werden alle Schüler anderer Häuser über die Ferien dort einziehen. Jeweils die Schüler eines Jahrgangs teilen sich ein Zimmer. Alles weitere wird ihnen später von ihren jeweiligen Hauslehrern erklärt und nun möchte ich sie nicht länger hungern lassen und wünsche Guten Appetit."

Die Tische füllten sich bei diesen Worten mit den leckersten Speisen. Doch Harry interessierte sich noch nicht dafür. Die Idee mit den zusammengelegten Häusern gefiel ihm. Ein bisschen Gesellschaft würde ihm sicher gut tun. Neugierig begann er sich umzusehen. Ließ seinen Blick zunächst über die Hufflepuffs schweifen. Aber er sah niemanden, der in seinem Jahrgang war, also richtete er seine Aufmerksamkeit auf die Ravenclaws. Enttäuscht stellte er fest, dass auch hier keiner der 6. Klässler anwesend war.

Mit einem mulmigen Gefühl drehte er sich zum Tisch der Schlangen um. Diesmal hoffte er jedoch niemanden aus seinem Jahrgang zu entdecken. Seine Hoffnungen wurden auf einen Schlag zerstört, als sein Blick von grauen Augen gefangen genommen wurden.

Draco Malfoy traktierte seinen Rivalen mit hasserfülltem Blick. Harry starrte zurück. Er sollte sich ein Zimmer mit Draco-Todesser-in-Ausbildung-Malfoy teilen? Niemals!

tbc


	2. Über die Notwendigkeit des Dunkelseins

Jetzt isses soweit, jetzt gibt's wieder nen neues Kapitel. +strahl+

4 Kommis hats gegebeben, gaaaaaaannzz lieben Dank an darkwings1, Shini, Firstkiss und hab keinen namen. Deshalb gibt's auch 4 Tage Abzug und heute das Chappi +stolz is, weil zählen kann+ (Ich seh es schon kommen hinterher is alles falsch)

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**darkwings1**: Thanx! Klar kannste die Review-Idee klauen +als Päckchen rüberschieb+

**Shini**: Vielen lieben Dank. Stimmt das erste Kapitel war auch noch nicht so ereignisreich, aber jetzt wird's besser +knuff+

**Firstkiss**: Danke! Oh, ich liebe es, wenn meine Reviewer auch Fragen stellen, daraus kann ich sehen, was für sie wichtig ist. Also frag soviel du willst.  
Also, Draco ist nicht der einzigste Slytherin, der in den Ferien geblieben ist, allerdings sind alle anderen in den unteren Jahrgängen.  
Naja, besonders Harry ist nicht ganz glücklich über die Situation, aber lies am besten selbst.  
Diese Review-Sache ist eigentlich eine ganz spontane Idee gewesen als ich die Story upgeloaded habe. Sie ist aber nicht schlecht, bisher scheint das gut zu klappen, aber mein Kalender ist schon jetzt total zugekritzelt +drop+  
Hatte mir aber selbst kaum Gedanken gemacht, hab das aber jetzt nachgeholt. Also, natürlich wird jedes Review gezählt, auch wenn es von einer Person ist, das wäre ja unfair sonst. Wenn der unwahrscheinliche Fall eintreffen sollte, dass es 14 Reviews gibt +noch nie so viele Reviews bekommen hat, dann wird das Kapitel natürlich sofort (d.h. sobald ich es gesehen hab) hochgeladen. Gibt es mehr als 14 Reviews, dann fall ich erst mal in Ohnmacht. Und dann werden die überschüssigen Reviews schon fürs nächste Chappi gezählt, gäbe es also z. B. 28 Reviews (Gott bewahre), dann lade ich gleich 2 Chappis hoch.  
Ich hoffe damit sind alle deine Fragen geklärt +lol+

**Hab keinen Namen**: Das ist mal ein Name +lol+ Thanx! Oh, ich hoffe doch ich habe alles richtig gemacht und das Chappi ist pünktlich. +Angst krieg+ Haha, ich versuch mein bestes.

* * *

Kapitel 2: Über die Notwendigkeit des Dunkelseins in der Nacht

Wutentbrannt machte Harry sich auf den Weg zum Ravenclaw Gemeinschaftsraum, der sich im selben Turm befand, wie das Astronomieklassenzimmer. Gleich nach dem Essen war Harry zunächst zu McGonagall, dann zu Dumbledore gestürmt. Hatte ihnen alle möglichen und unmöglichen Gründe genannt, warum er nicht mit Malfoy in einem Zimmer schlafen konnte. Aber sowohl seine Hauslehrerin als auch der Schulleiter waren unnachgiebig gewesen.

Sie hatten ihm gesagt, dass die Anzahl der Betten festgelegt waren. Er könne nur in einem der anderen Räume schlafen, falls er jemanden finden würde, der mit ihm tauschte. Das Problem an der Sache war, dass er niemanden kannte, der freiwillig mit Malfoy in einem Zimmer leben würde. Also blieb Harry nichts anderes übrig, als sich seinem Schicksal zu ergeben, solange bis er vielleicht doch noch irgendjemanden finden würde. Aber seine Hoffnungen in der Richtung waren verschwindend gering.

Als Harry endlich den Astronomieturm erklommen hatte, stellte er frustriert fest, dass er die Anweisungen von Professor McGonogall verpasst hatte. Die Feen, die auf dem Gemälde tanzten, das den Eingang zum Gemeinschaftsraum sicherte, kicherten und fragten nach dem Passwort, das Harry natürlich nicht wusste.

Zumindest einmal hatte er Glück und ein Ravenclaw-Drittklässler kam kurze Zeit später den Gang entlang und konnte Harry nicht nur das Passwort sagen, sondern auch zeigen, wo sich der Schlafsaal der Sechstklässler befand.

Mittlerweile doch neugierig suchte er den Raum auf. Er fand wirklich nur zwei Betten in diesem Zimmer vor. Ansonsten hatte der Raum große Ähnlichkeit mit dem Gryffindor-Schlafsaal, sah man mal von der hier vorherrschenden blauen Farbe ab.

Malfoy schien noch nicht hier gewesen zu sein, denn neben seinem eigenen stand noch ein zweiter, schwarzer, teuer aussehender Koffer rechts von der Tür. Sicherlich hatten die Elfen die Sachen gepackt und hierher gebracht. Seufzend nahm sich Harry sein eigenes Exemplar und legte ihn willkürlich auf eines der Betten. Mit einem leisen klacken öffnete sich das Schloss und der Deckel schwang auf.

„Das ist mein Bett, Potter! Ich habe immer das Bett rechts außen."

Harry brauchte nicht lange, um der schnarrenden Stimme ein Gesicht zuzuordnen. Unwillig drehte er sich um.

„Wenn du meinst, Malfoy." Harry hatte absolut keine Lust, sich gleich zu streiten und es war ihm auch schlichtweg egal, welches der beiden Betten er nahm. Also ließ er seinen Koffer wieder zufallen und wuchtete ihn vom Bett runter um ihn auf das andere zu tragen.

Doch auf halber Strecke ertönte wieder Malfoys Stimme.

„Ich habs mir anders überlegt, du hast es schon berührt, jetzt will ich es nicht mehr!"

„Ich hoffe für Dich, dass das deine entgültige Entscheidung ist." Harry funkelte wütend zu Malfoy herüber bevor er sich umdrehte, um seinen Koffer wieder zu dem ursprünglichen Bett zu hieven.

Malfoy zog eine Augenbraue nach oben. „Was ist denn mit Gryffindors Goldjungen los? Etwa mit dem falschen Fuß aufgestanden?"

Harry konnte ein Gackern hinter sich vernehmen. „Nein, der Tag war vollkommen in Ordnung, bevor ich erfuhr, dass ich mit Dir ein Zimmer teilen muss!"

Harry hörte, dass auch Draco sich in Bewegung setzte. „Nun, ich kenne viele, die nur zu gern mit Dir tauschen würden, Potter."

Harry war drauf und dran zu fragen, wen der Slytherin da meinte, da er somit erst gar nicht hier einziehen musste. Doch er entschied, dass es sich nur um eine absolute Selbstüberschätzung Malfoys handelte.

„Aber ich schätze, dies hier kann durchaus interessant werden."

Harry drehte sich mit gerunzelter Stirn um und sah wie Malfoy seinen Koffer mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabs öffnete und sich all seine Sachen von selbst fein säuberlich in den Schrank räumten. Der Umstand, dass Malfoy plötzlich gefallen an der Situation fand passte Harry nicht. Wahrscheinlich hatte der Blonde die Absicht ihn vollends in den Wahnsinn zu treiben. Und so wie es jetzt aussah würde ihm das auch gelingen.

* * *

Harry gähnte herzhaft. Er hatte den Rest des Abends mit den anderen Schülern im Gemeinschaftsraum verbracht. Er kam gut mit ihnen klar, jedoch stellte sich heraus, dass alle jünger waren als er selbst, sah man mal von Malfoy ab. Der älteste Ravenclaw war in der 4.

Harry wusste, dass er sich darum drückte wieder in den Schlafsaal zurückzugehen, er hatte Malfoy vor etwa einer halben Stunde hochgehen sehen und wusste noch immer nicht wie er überhaupt ein Auge heute nacht zutun sollte, wenn er damit rechnen musste jederzeit von einem Fluch getroffen zu werden.

Dennoch gewann letztendlich die Müdigkeit und Harry ging hinauf. Vor der Tür holte er einmal tief Luft bevor er die Klinke hinabdrückte.

Malfoy lag auf dem Bett und las, er hatte einen grünen Satin-Pyjama an, der, wie Harry zugeben musste, ziemlich gut an ihm aussah.

Der Slytherin schien beschlossen zu haben Harry zu ignorieren, so sah er noch nicht mal auf, als besagter den Raum betrat. Eigentlich hätte es dem Gryffindor nur Recht sein sollen, doch die bleierne Stille, die in dem Raum lag machte ihn nervös und schien jedes Geräusch ums doppelte zu verstärken.

Harry begann sich umzuziehen und fühlte sich furchtbar dabei. Es wäre nicht so, dass Malfoy ihn beobachtet hätte (sicher?), dennoch kam er sich entblößt vor. Als er wieder fertig angezogen war, besserte sich sein Gefühl aber keineswegs. In seinen alten, abgetragenen Sachen kam er sich nun irgendwie schäbig vor. Innerlich schollt er sich. Seit wann war er so empfindlich? Und was interessierte es ihn, was Malfoy von ihm dachte? Es musste ja nicht gleich jeder in teuren Designerklamotten rumlaufen.

Somit machte er sich auf den Weg ins Bad und putzte sich die Zähne. Als er wiederkam hatte Malfoy sich nicht ein Stückchen bewegt.

Harry legte sich schnell in sein Bett und versuchte zu schlafen.

* * *

„Potter!" Harry spürte, wie er unsanft gerüttelt wurde und schreckte auf.

Wie er sich gedacht hatte, hatte er Probleme mit dem schlafen gehabt, hatte sich ständig von einer auf die andere Seite gewälzt. Irgendwann musste er dann doch in einen Dämmerschlaf hinübergeglitten sein.

Verwirrt setzte Harry sich auf. In ihm brodelte ein ungutes Gefühl von Angst und Verzweifelung.

„Du hast geträumt!" schnarrte eine Stimme von rechts, die sich entfernte.

Das war ja prima, natürlich hatte er gleich in der ersten Nacht mit Malfoy in einem Zimmer einen Alptraum gehabt. Harry konnte sich nicht mal mehr daran erinnern, was er geträumt hatte. Nur das Gefühlschaos hatte ihn bis in die Realität verfolgt. Er fuhr sich über die Stirn. Versuchte sein innerstes zu beruhigen.

„Black"

Fragend drehte sich Harry in die Richtung, wo er Malfoy in der Dunkelheit vermutete. „Was?"

„Du hast seinen Namen gerufen."

Nun konnte sich Harry auch seine Gefühle erklären. Er träumte oft von Sirius, durchlitt seinen Tod immer und immer wieder.

„Er fehlt mir." Harry wusste nicht warum er das sagte. Warum er so offen gegenüber seinen Rivalen war. Vielleicht weil sich die Dunkelheit wie eine schützende Decke über sie legte, vielleicht weil er mit jemanden reden wollte, der nicht gleich vor Mitleid überquoll.

„Warum? Du hast ihn doch kaum gekannt?"

„Er war mein Pate."

„Tante Bella hat gesagt, er sei ein Blutsverräter..." Harry wusste nicht, ob er sich was einbildete, aber Dracos Stimme hörte sich seltsam an.

„Hast Du viel mit ihnen zu tun?"

Noch immer konnte Harry nichts in der Dunkelheit erkennen, als der Slytherin antwortete. „Mit den Todessern? Ja, sie waren die Leute mit denen sich mein Vater umgeben hat."

Harry sah in die Dunkelheit. „Wie war das? Hattest du niemals ...Angst?"

Eine kurze Stille breitete sich aus, und Harry rechnete damit keine Antwort zu erhalten, als er doch Malfoys Stimme hörte „Nein, sie sind auch nur Menschen,... aber manche rochen komisch."

Harry musste Lachen.. Dieses Gespräch war absurd. Niemand würde ihm glauben, wenn er es erzählen würde.

„Gute Nacht, Malfoy!" sagte er bevor er sich umdrehte, um weiterzuschlafen.

„Nacht, Potter!"

* * *

tbc 


	3. Über die Vermeidung von Krisenzuständen

Und hier kommt schon der nächste Teil von AtdW.

Vielen lieben Dank für die Reviews an oAmyBlacko, FirstKiss, lamia, Vitani666 und Madeline DeLeon. +Kekse trüberschieb+

Wünsch euch nun aber ganz viel Spaß!!

* * *

Kapitel 3: Über die Vermeidung von Krisenzuständen

Die Sonne kitzelte Harry an der Nase. Er setzte sich in seinem Bett auf und fragte sich einen kurzen Moment, warum alles so blau schien bis er sich erinnerte, dass er bei den Ravenclaws war.

Er setzte sich auf und versuchte die Reste des Schlafes zu vertreiben. Sich umschauend blieb sein Blick an dem Bett rechts von ihm hängen, es war bereits verlassen.

Genau in diesem Moment öffnete sich die Tür zum Badezimmer. Heraus trat Malfoy, bekleidet nur mit einem Handtuch um die Hüften.

„Wenn du noch Frühstücken willst, würde ich an deiner Stelle zusehen, dass ich meinen Hintern endlich aus den Federn bewege, Potter!"

Harry realisierte kaum, was der Slytherin da sprach. Viel zu sehr war er beschäftigt damit diesen Körper zu begutachten. Die blonden Haare hangen nass herab. Tropfen bildeten sich an ihren Enden und fielen herab um sich dann ihren Weg von Malfoys Schultern über die Brust zu bahnen. Ein seltsames Kribbeln machte sich in Harry breit.

Malfoy ging zu seinem Schrank und öffnete ihn. Harry konnte nicht anders als weiterhin den Weg der Wassertropfen zu verfolgen. Langsam liefen sie über die Haut des Slytherins, sie wirkte seltsam porzellanartig. Zerbrechlich und doch stark.

Malfoy hatte sich frische Klamotten aus dem Schrank genommen und ließ sein Handtuch fallen. Harry war plötzlich froh, dass der Slytherin mit dem Rücken zu ihm stand.

Der Blonde begann sich anzuziehen. „Gefällt Dir, was du siehst, Potter?"

Verlegen bemerkte Harry, dass er seinen Rivalen die ganze Zeit angestarrt haben musste, er spürte, wie sich sein Gesicht sofort rot färbte. Schnell senkte er den Blick.

„Nein, ...ich meine... ich hab nicht hingesehen." Stotterte er zu seiner Verteidigung und verfluchte sich innerlich. Er war ein mieser Lügner.

Malfoy drehte sich nun um, lächelte herablassend. Zu Harrys Erleichterung war er nun angezogen.

„Bist du schwul?"

Harrys Kopf ruckte nach oben. „Nein, natürlich nicht!"

Er dachte an die Sache mit Cho. Wie zum Teufel, kam Malfoy auf die Idee, er sei schwul? Naja, nun war die Sache mit Cho nicht sonderlich erfolgreich gewesen. Bei näherer Betrachtung war es eine einzige Katastrophe. Und der Gedanken einen Jungen zu küssen, schreckte ihn nicht mehr ab, als der es mit einem Mädchen zu tun. Wenn er genau darüber nachdachte hatte er niemals auch nur einen Gedanken daran verschwendet, auf welches Geschlecht er stand „Ich glaube nicht..."

Eine von Malfoys Augenbrauen zuckte in der typischen Art nach oben. „Du glaubst nicht? Du hast ne Krise, Potter!"

Der Slytherin kam nun auf Harrys Bett zu. Der Schwarzhaarige staunte über die seltsam katzenartigen Bewegungen. „Weißt du was man in einer Krise tut?" Er setzte sich auf die Bettkante.

Harry konnte nur mit dem Kopf schütteln und starrte in die sturmgrauen Augen Malfoys, in denen es belustigt aufblitzte.

„Das!" hauchte der Slytherin und presste seine Lippen auf diejenigen des Gryffindors.

Harry riss erschrocken die Augen auf. Malfoys Lippen fühlten sich ganz anders an, als Chos. Sie waren warm und weich und überhaupt nicht glitschig. Harry beschloss, dass sie sich gut anfühlten. Der Blonde schob seine Hand in Harrys Nacken, vergrub seine Finger in das tiefschwarze Haar, ließ ein angenehmes Prickeln entstehen.

Plötzlich spürte Harry etwas feuchtes an seiner Unterlippe entlangstreifen. Erschrocken wollte er zurückweichen, doch Dracos Hand hinderte ihn, zog ihn statt dessen noch näher. Ein Ton zwischen einem Knurren und einem Keuchen entwich Harrys Lippen. Ein Fehler, wie der Gryffindor bemerkte. Der Slytherin nutzte die Gelegenheit und ließ seine Zunge spielerisch in Harrys Mundhöhle gleiten.

Lauter kleine Ameisen begannen in Harrys Magen Samba zu tanzen. Dracos Zunge strich seinen Gaumen entlang, traf auf seinen Gegenspieler, stupste ihn an. Harry entschloss, dass Gegenwehr zwecklos war, ließ sich vollends in den Kuss und seine Augen zufallen. Ungeahnte Emotionen wallten auf, von denen Harry nicht gewusst hatte, dass er sie besaß. Ihre Zungen umschlangen einander, spielten miteinander.

Harry lehnte sich mehr nach vorne, wollte nun, wo er sich einmal auf das Spiel eingelassen hatte, mehr spüren, mehr schmecken. Seine Arme schlangen sich automatisch um Dracos Taille und zogen ihn näher.

Der Slytherin lockte ihn hinüber. Harry folgte nur zu bereitwillig. Ließ seinerseits seine Zunge in fremde Gefilde abtauchen. Draco schmeckte noch ein wenig nach Zahnpasta ,viel deutlicher jedoch war ein süßlicher Geschmack, der ihn wage an Zitronenbonbons und weiße Schokolade erinnerte.

Harrys Meinung nach löste Draco den Kuss viel zu schnell wieder. Erst als er keuchend in das Gesicht seines Gegenübers sah, merkte er, dass seine Lungen dringend nach Luft verlangt hatten.

„Testergebnis: positiv!"

Verwirrt versuchte Harry einen Sinn hinter den Worten zu finden, die soeben den Mund verlassen hatten, den er nur zu gerne wieder schmecken wollte.

„Was?"

Draco grinste und erhob sich vom Bett. „Definitiv schwul!" , sagte er und verließ das Zimmer.

Harry blieb perplex und noch immer ziemlich verwirrt in seinem Bett zurück.

Erst nach einigen Minuten hatte er sich wieder gefangen und realisierte, was gerade passiert war.

Draco Malfoy hatte ihn geküsst und als ob das nicht schon schlimm genug war, ihm selbst hatte der Kuss auch noch gefallen.

Heftig an seinem Verstand zweifelnd machte sich der Gryffindor schnell fertig, um doch noch rechtzeitig zum Frühstück zu kommen.

In seinem Innersten jedoch staute sich eine seltsame Nervosität auf , wie würde Draco nun auf ihn reagieren? Würde er sich über Harry lustig machen, weil er ihm so leicht in die Falle getappt war? Wahrscheinlich.

Als Harry die große Halle betrat wurde er eines besseren belehrt. Draco zeigte keinerlei Reaktion. Er saß etwas abseits von all den anderen Schülern und würdigte Harry keines einzigen Blicks.

Irgendwie enttäuscht setzte sich Harry neben einen Hufflepuff, den er kaum kannte und der scheinbar nichts anderes zu tun hatte, als Harry von der Seite her zuzuquatschen.

„Morgen Harry! Wie war deine erste Nacht im Ravenclawturm? Ich habe schon eine Menge Leute besser kennen gelernt. Wirklich eine tolle Idee von Dumbledore, nicht wahr?"

Harry nickte automatisch und nahm sich einen Toast.

„Aber du hast ja kein so tolles Los getroffen mit Malfoy in einem Zimmer..."

Der Junge, an dessen Name sich Harry nicht mal erinnern konnte verzog das Gesicht und blickte in Dracos Richtung.

„Ein Wunder, dass Du überhaupt lebend hier unten aufgetaucht bist..."

Ja, ein Wunder. Harry gab es auf den Worten zu folgen und lenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit dem blonden Slytherin zu.

Draco widmete sich gerade einem Brötchen.

Da er sich unbeobachtet fühlte, stellte er nicht wie sonst sein überhebliches Lächeln zur Schau, sondern schaute eher ernsthaft. Harrys Blick fuhr über die sanft geschwungenen Lippen hinauf über die Wangenknochen zu den silbergrauen Augen, die nach unten gerichtet waren und von langen blonden Wimpern überschattet wurden. Die etwa kinnlangen, silberblonden Haare umrahmten das Gesicht und einzelne Strähnen fielen sanft nach vorn.

Gerade umschlossen die langen, eleganten Finger des Slytherins den Griff der Kaffeekanne und gossen etwas von dem heißen, dampfenden Gebräu in seine Tasse. Harry konnte nicht umhin zu erkennen, dass Draco verdammt gut aussah.

Warum allerdings eine ganze Armee von Schnatzen in Harrys Magen herumflogen, verstand er nicht.

tbc


	4. Über das Erlangen neuer Erfahrungen

Da bin ich auch schon wieder mit dem neuen Chappie. Diesmal gibt es auch ein Lemon. nur schon mal erwähnen wollt Ich hoffe euch gefällts.

Ein ganz großen Knuddler an oAmyBlacko, Elbereth, lealau, Vitani666, FirstKiss und Sweet Fay für die lieben Reviews!

* * *

Kapitel 4: Über das Erlangen neuer Erfahrungen

Der Tag zog sich qualvoll dahin und wo immer Harry Draco sah, warf er ihm sehnsüchtige Blicke nach. Der Slytherin jedoch verhielt sich wie immer. Harry brachte dieses Verhalten zur Weißglut, er wusste nicht, was er von der ganzen Sache halten sollte. Was waren Dracos Motivationen gewesen ihn zu küssen? Er konnte nicht glauben, dass man jemanden küsste nur, um dessen sexuelle Gesinnung zu erörtern.

Aus diesen Gründen war Harry diesen Abend schon äußerst früh im Zimmer, was er sich mit seinem Rivalen teilte. Doch der Slytherin tauchte nicht auf. Irgendwann übermannte ihn der Schlaf und Draco musste den Raum betreten haben, wo er schon längst im Land der Träume weilte.

Auch der nächste Tag verstrich ohne, dass etwas nennenswertes passierte. Draco verstand es ausgezeichnet Harry, wann immer sie sich trafen, zu ignorieren, egal ob sie allein waren oder jemand anders anwesend war.

Und Harry verfluchte seine Gefühle. Diese Gefühle, die sich immer nur dann regten wenn etwas mit Draco zu tun hatte.

Es war klar, dass der Slytherin nur mit Harry gespielt hatte. Der Kuss war ein Zeitvertreib gewesen, vielleicht eine Provokation, nichts weiter. Vielleicht etwas, was er ständig machte und doch war da eine kleine Stimme in Harry, die ihm zuflüsterte, dass man niemanden küssen konnte, den man nicht wenigstens mochte. Nicht auf diese Weise.

Am Abend des dritten Tages der Weihnachtsferien ging Harry resigniert die Stufen zu ihrem Schlafsaal hoch. Er hatte beschlossen, dass es sich bei seinen Gefühlen nur um eine Schwärmerei handelte, nichts weiter. Solange sie anhielt würde er sich damit begnügen müssen Draco von Weitem anzustarren und zu hoffen, dass es bald vorbei sein würde.

Harry betrat den verwaisten Schlafsaal, Draco war noch irgendwo unterwegs. Harry zog sich seine Schlafsachen an und legte sich ins Bett, um noch ein Buch zu lesen.

Etwa eine halbe Stunde später schwang die Tür erneut auf.

„Potter!" Harry sah auf zu dem blonden Slytherin, der soeben den Raum betreten hatte.

„Lust dazu, dort weiterzumachen, wo wir vorgestern aufgehört haben?" Das war definitiv keine Frage. Draco kam mit fließenden Bewegungen auf Harry zu, ein süffisantes Lächeln auf den Lippen.

„Wa...was?" stotterte der Gryffindor sinnvoller Weise.

Doch Draco war schon bis zu ihm heran, ließ sich auf Harrys Bett fallen und drückte seine Lippen auf diejenigen seines Gegenübers.

Harrys Herz machte einen erfreuten Hüpfer und seinen Lippen entfleuchte ein sehnsüchtiger Seufzer. Draco sog sich an seiner Unterlippe fest, bevor seine Zunge darüber strich und dann die Mundhöhle des Gryffindors eroberte.

Harry schlang seine Arme wie ein Ertrinkender um den Nacken seines neuen Schwarms zog ihn fest an sich heran, in der Hoffnung ihn nie wieder loslassen zu müssen. Er spürte wie Dracos Hände seine Seiten entlangwanderten.

Harry beugte sich weiter vor, wieder den süßen Geschmack nach weißer Schokolade suchend. Seine Zunge kämpfte spielerisch mit der des Blonden.

Plötzlich spürte Harry schlanke, kühle Finger unter sein Shirt schlüpfen. Überrascht keuchte er auf, unterbrach den Kuss. Die Hände begannen über seinen Bauch zu streichen. Draco lächelte, bevor er Harry in einen erneuten Kuss verwickelte. Die Berührungen des Slytherin ließen kleine Schauer über seinen Rücken rieseln und entfachten eine unbekannte Hitze.

Dracos Hände gingen auf Erkundungstour, wanderten Harrys Torso von Süden nach Norden herauf und entdeckten jede Kleinigkeit, jede Unebenheit. Harry fühlte wie die Lippen des Slytherins seine eigenen verließen, nur um ihm das Shirt über den Kopf zu ziehen und sich nun einen Weg seinen Nacken hinab zu suchen.

Draco hinterließ federleichte Küsse, einen nach dem anderen, bis sie fordernder wurden, sich festsogen, brennende Male hinterließen, die zugleich angenehm kribbelten.

Harry war sich plötzlich sicher, wusste, was hier geschah, wollte es, wollte den Slytherin spüren, näher, ohne störenden Stoff. Mit zitternden Fingern zerrte er an Dracos Klamotten. Befreite ihn vom Umhang und begann an den Knöpfen des Hemdes zu nesteln. Der Blonde erschwerte ihm sein Vorhaben, suchte sich weiterhin seinen Weg über Harrys Brust, verwöhnte jede Stelle mit Zunge und Lippen.

Harry war schon beinahe einer Verzweifelung nahe, konnte er sich doch kaum mehr auf etwas anderes Konzentrieren, als das Feuer, was Draco in ihm entfachte, als der Slytherin in seinem Tun innehielt, Harry erneut einen innigen Kuss auf den Mund stahl und ihm so die Chance gab, die restlichen Knöpfe zu öffnen und das lästige Hemd zu entfernen.

Harry presste seinen Körper gegen den von Draco, doch der Blonde schob ihn zurück in die Kissen beugte seinen Kopf hinab und ließ seine Zunge über Harrys Oberkörper gleiten, bis sie an der rechten Brustwarze anlangte und diese umspielte. Harry ließ zischend die Luft entweichen, Blitze durchzuckten seinen Körper, wanden sich hinab bis in seine Lendengegend, um dort in einem Punkt zu verschmelzen.

Draco widmete sich auch der zweiten Brustwarze, bearbeitete sie bis sie hart und aufrecht stand. Seine Hände strichen über Harrys Bauch, eine von ihnen entdeckte seinen Hosenbund, schlüpften spielerisch hinunter. Der Gryffindor stöhnte auf, als er die leichte Berührung an seiner bereits erwachten Erektion spürte.

Eine zweite Hand schlüpfte unter seinen Hosenbund, gemeinsam befreiten sie Harry im nächsten Moment von Hose und Shorts.

Der Gryffindor wurde sich seiner Position bewusst: Er lag nackt vor Draco Malfoy. Röte schoss ihm ins ohnehin schon erhitzte Gesicht. Seine Augen wurden von zwei silbernen, lustverschleierten Seen gefangen.

Ein Knurren entrang Dracos Kehle, bevor er sich wieder Harrys Körper widmete. Seine Hände strichen die Innenseite der Schenkel entlang, liebkosten die empfindliche Haut dort. Harrys Gedanken wurden weggespült, vergingen im Strudel der Emotionen. Er spürte wie die Zunge des Blonden tiefer wanderte, eine Spur der Wohltat hinterließ, sie umspielte den Bauchnabel, tauchte in ihm hinab, bevor sie ihren Weg fortsetzte.

Harrys Hände krallten sich in das Bettlaken, suchten verzweifelt Halt. Draco hob den Kopf, erwiderte Harrys Blick kurzzeitig, bevor er sich wieder hinabbeugte und seine Zunge über Harrys Spitze tanzen ließ. Harry stöhnte auf, wurde von einer Welle der Lust begraben. Sein Becken zuckte nach oben. Er spürte, wie Draco seinen Mund über seine Erektion stülpte, sie mit der Zunge umspielte und daran sog. Unkontrolliert stieß Harry seine Härte tiefer in die warme, feuchte Höhle des Slytherins, hatte das Gefühl, ihm würde der Verstand geraubt.

Eine von Dracos Händen wanderte indes Harrys Brustkorb hinauf, gelangte bis zu Harrys Mund. Gierig nahm er die Finger auf, spielte mit ihnen, sog daran, bevor sie sich wieder entfernten. Harry sah ihnen nach, wie sie über seine Haut fuhren, die gegen die hellen Gliedmaßen unnatürlich dunkel wirkte. Sein Blick folgte ihnen, bis sie unter seinem Becken verschwanden und im nächsten Augenblick spürte er sie seinen Po erreichen. Sanft schoben sich Dracos Finger in die Ritze und strichen über den kleinen Eingang.

Harry keuchte, weitete erschrocken seine Augen. Was zum Teufel passierte hier? Im nächsten Moment tauchte einer der Finger in ihn ab, durchbrach den Muskelring. Harry wollte sich entziehen, wollte wegrucken, doch Dracos zweite Hand hielt ihn zurück.

„Es wird Dir gefallen, das verspreche ich." Seltsamerweise beruhigten Harry diese Worte und er versuchte sich zu entspannen.

Der Finger begann sich langsam zu bewegen, massierte Harrys Innenmuskulatur. Es war ein seltsames Gefühl, wie der Gryffindor feststellte allerdings nicht unangenehm. Draco schob seinen Finger tiefer, während er immer noch Harrys Glied mit dem Mund bearbeitete.

Sterne explodierten vor Harrys Augen, als die Fingerspitze eine bestimmte Stelle berührte. Ein Laut zwischen einem Schrei und einem Stöhnen entwich seiner Kehle. Immer wieder strich Draco über die empfindliche Stelle, entlockte dem Gryffindor weiter Laute der Lust.

Harry begann sich automatisch dem Finger entgegen zu bewegen, wollte ihn tiefer spüren, mehr. Ein zweiter Finger schob sich durch den Eingang, weitete ihn. Harry bog den Rücken durch, hatte das Gefühl jederzeit kommen zu müssen.

Doch plötzlich ließ Draco von ihm ab, zog seine Finger aus Harrys Innerem und entließ auch seine Erektion der Freiheit.

Harry wimmerte und musste dem Drang wiederstehen sich selbst zu berühren, um sich Abhilfe zu verschaffen. Er schlug die Augen auf, sah, wie Draco sich in einer fließenden Bewegung Hose und Unterhose auszog und sein pochendes, steifes Glied befreite. Harry wollte diesen Körper spüren. Wirklich spüren.

Draco beugte sich zu ihm hinab küsste ihn. Harry konnte seine Härte an seinem Po reiben spüren, sofort schlang er seine Beine um Dracos Taille. Suchte die richtige Position, bis er die Erektion des Slytherins seinen Eingang berührte.

Draco stieß sachte zu, ließ die Spitze seiner Erregung in Harry versinken. Harry spürte, wie ihn ein Schmerz durchzog. Der Blonde sah ihn besorgt an.

„Tu ich dir weh?" Seine Stimme war rau und bis zum zerreißen gespannt. Harry atmete kurz durch und schüttelte den Kopf. „Mach schon weiter!" Der Schmerz war nichts im Gegensatz zu der Lust die in seinem Körper tobte und befriedigt werden wollte.

Draco schob sich tiefer in Harry hinein und der Schmerz verebbte gänzlich. Harry presste sich tiefer. „Bei Merlin, mach schneller!" flehte er und der Slytherin kam seiner Bitte nach, versank sich mit einem Ruck komplett in Harrys Körper und begann sich zu bewegen.

Die Reibung machte Harry schier verrückt, er passte sich Dracos Rhythmus an, spürte wie der sich aus ihm herauszog, um gleich darauf wieder zuzustoßen. Berührte dabei immer wieder das innere Lustzentrum und ließ Harry innerlich erbeben. Er sah den Slytherin an, der schon längst seine Kontrolle verloren hatte, die Haare hangen ihm ins Gesicht, seine Wangen waren rosa gefärbt und sein stöhnen fachte Harrys Lustfeuer noch weiter an. Er hatte niemals etwas erotischeres gesehen, als Draco in diesem Augenblick.

Harrys Glied rieb sich an Dracos Bauch. „Schneller..!" Stöhnte er, während sich seine Arme um die Schultern des Slytherin schlangen und ihrer beider Körper näher aneinander pressten.

Draco verschnellerte seinen Rhythmus, stieß immer tiefer und stärker. Harry spürte den Orgasmus heranrollen. Mit einem Schrei bäumte sich sein Körper auf, er krallte sich in Dracos Rücken fest und ergoss sein Sperma über ihrer beider Bäuche.

Im nächsten Augenblick spürte Harry wie auch Draco mit einem Lustschrei kam und sein Innerstes mit heißer Flüssigkeit füllte.

Draco sank zusammen, zog sich aus Harry heraus und ließ seinen Körper erschöpft neben ihn ins Bett gleiten. Einige Minuten rangen beide nach Atem.

Harry fühlte sich glücklich, sehr glücklich. So etwas hatte er noch nie erlebt. Mit einem lächeln drehte er sich auf die Seite, sah Draco an, der die Augen geschlossen hatte und wunderschön aussah.

Ohne darüber nachzudenken rückte er näher. Kuschelte sich an den anderen Körper und schlang einen Arm um ihn.

„Was zum Teufel glaubst du, was du da tust, Potter?"

Verwirrt sah Harry auf und fragte sich, ob er irgendetwas falsch gemacht hatte. Draco schien verärgert. Er nahm seinen Zauberstab, säuberte sich mit einen kleinen Schlenker von Selbigen. Perplex sah Harry dabei zu, wie sein Ex-Rivale aufstand, seine Sachen zusammensuchte und sich seinen Pyjama anzog.

Noch immer wusste der Gryffindor nicht, was er von der ganzen Situation halten sollte, schließlich hatten sie gerade gemeinsam Sex gehabt, aber Draco schien sich nicht anders zu verhalten wie sonst auch. Genannter verschwand gerade im Bad.

Erst später löste sich Harrys innere Erstarrung und er tat es Draco gleich, um sich wieder schlafen zu legen. Auch wenn er sicher war, dass er diese Nacht kein Auge mehr zu tun würde.

Tbc

* * *

Und? Ich weiß nicht, ich fühl mich immer ganz unsicher bei solchen Szenen. Irgendwie kann ich überhaupt nicht beurteilen, ob das gut ist und bei jedem Korrekturlesen wird es grausamer

Ich bin sehr gespannt auf eure Meinung!

sich schnell aus dem Staub macht


	5. Über die Erlangung schmerzlicher Erkennt

Huhu! Da bin ich wieder mit neuem Chappie, und ich werde euch nicht mit langen Worten nerven, sondern gleich loslegen.

Ganz herzlichen Dank an Vitani666, Elbereth (natürlich, das mit den Reviews zählt immer noch ), FirstKiss und santander für eure lieben Reviews. +allen einen dicken Knuddler geb+

Nun geht's auch ins nächste Kapitel, auf in die Irrungen und Wirrungen von Harrys Geist +lol+ Hoffe euch gefällts!

* * *

Kapitel 5. Über die Erlangung schmerzlicher Erkenntnisse

So, wie Harry es geahnt hatte, hatte er in dieser Nacht keinen Schlaf mehr gefunden und auch Dracos Verhalten ihm gegenüber hatte sich nicht geändert, nicht wenn andere in der Nähe waren, was Harry noch hätte verstehen können, noch wenn sie alleine waren.

Auch, wenn es sich abgedroschen anhörte, Harry fühlte sich benutzt. Ihm hatte das Ganze gefallen, wenn er ehrlich war sogar mehr als das und Draco war überraschend zärtlich gewesen. Noch jetzt fühlte er sich wie unter Strom, nur wenn er daran dachte, wie Draco ihn berührt hatte.

Aber letztendlich hatte er sich sein erstes mal doch etwas anders vorgestellt. Es hatte beinahe den Anschein, dass Draco nur mit ihm gevögelt hatte, weil er einfach dagewesen war. Schließlich war sonst so gut, wie keiner im Schloss der irgendwie in Frage gekommen wäre. Tief in seinem Inneren hatte er jedoch gehofft, dass es mehr gewesen wäre, nicht nur einfach die Gelegenheit Harry Potter flachzulegen, womit Malfoy sich jetzt rühmen konnte. Zumindest wusste er nicht, dass er der erste für Harry gewesen war, was sein Ego wohl noch mehr aufpoliert hätte.

Harrys Herz schmerzte seltsam als er diese Erkenntnis gehabt hatte. Er wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. Seit Tagen ging er dem Slytherin aus dem Weg, vergrub sich stundenlang in seiner Arbeit. Die meiste Zeit verbrachte er in der Bibliothek, erledigte die Hausaufgaben, die sie über die Ferien aufbekommen hatten. Innerhalb kürzester Zeit hatte er schon fast alle Aufsätze fertig.

Wenn er sich nach Gesellschaft sehnte, war er bei Hagrid. Der Halbriese freute sich immer, wenn Harry bei ihm war und er von seinen Kreaturen, die er als seine Haustiere bezeichnete erzählen konnte.

Das alles brachte ihn aber nicht bei seinem wirklichen Problem weiter. Nur zu gern hätte er jemanden um Rat gefragt, aber in dieser Situation kam wohl kaum jemand in Frage. Hagrid war in Liebesdingen sowieso nicht der richtige Ansprechpartner, außerdem hatte er schon seit dem 1. Schuljahr klar gemacht, dass er den Malfoys nicht wohlgesonnen war. Dieses Verhältnis hatte sich wohl kaum gebessert, wahrscheinlich eher verschlechtert, schließlich hatte Draco ein paar nicht ganz rühmliche Aktionen gestartet.

Bei Hermine oder gar Ron war das ein ähnliches Problem. Er konnte ja schlecht einfach einen Brief aufsetzen, indem stand: ‚Hey wie geht's euch so? Ich wollte nur sagen, dass ich mich in Malfoy verknallt habe, mich von ihm hab vögeln lassen und jetzt behandelt er mich als sei nichts gewesen. Was meint ihr soll ich nun tun?'

Seine besten Freunde würden ihm wohl den Kopf abreißen oder gar schlimmeres.

Harry seufzte. Jetzt saß er hier seit Stunden in der Bibliothek und starrte S.397 von angewandte Verwandlungen an. Es hatte keinen Zweck mehr.

Der Schwarzhaarige schaute auf die Uhr. Malfoy würde noch nicht im Schlafsaal sein. Harry hatte sich seine Angewohnheiten gemerkt. Er wusste nicht, was der Slytherin tagsüber machte, aber er kam immer erst abends spät zurück. Also war noch genügend Zeit für Harry seinen Tarnumhang und die Karte der Herumtreiber zu holen, um noch etwas frische Luft draußen zu schnappen.

Er klappte das Buch zu, brachte es an seinen angestammten Platz und machte sich grübelnd auf den Weg zum Ravenclawturm.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum saßen wenige Schüler und ihre Gespräche drangen nur als dumpfes Gemurmel zu Harry vor, als er die Treppen zum Schlafsaal hinauf ging.

Noch immer waren seine Gedanken gefangen, drehten sich immer wieder im Kreis, in dessen Mitte ein gewisser blonder Slytherin stand. Harry drückte die Türklinke herunter und trat in den kleinen Raum.

Erschrocken keuchte er auf, als er grob am Handgelenk gepackt und in den Raum gezerrt wurde. Das nächste, was er wahrnahm war die kalte Mauer in seinem Rücken und ein Paar warme, ihm wohl bekannte Lippen auf den seinen.

Harrys Herz schlug freudig gegen seine Brust, ließ ihn erbeben. Draco fuhr mit einer seiner Hände durch Harrys rabenschwarzes Haar, als er den Kuss löste, so weit, dass ihre Lippen nur Millimeter trennten. Harry spürte den Atem des Slytherins sanft an seiner Wange vorbeistreifen, seine Hände suchten verzweifelt Halt an der Wand hinter ihm.

„Du bist mir aus dem Weg gegangen!" Die Worte waren geflüstert, drangen nur schwach an sein Gehör und dennoch konnte er den leisen Vorwurf darin erkennen.

Harry musterte die silbergrauen Augen, in denen ein dunkler Schimmer lag.

„Ich hatte wohl auch allen Grund dazu..." Das Ende seines Satzes wurde verschluckt von einem erneuten Kuss. Augenblicklich fielen ihm die Augen zu und sein Verstand schrie. Dracos Hände wanderten tiefer.

Die Stimme in Harrys Kopf warnte ihn, sagte, dass der Slytherin ein Spiel mit ihm spielte, dass er ihn verletzen würde. Doch sie verebbte, verlor sich im Rausch der Gefühle, bis sie letztendlich unterging.

Harry hatte es gewusst, er hatte es immer gewusst.

Dracos Hände fanden einen Weg durch seine Kleidung, spülten den letzten Rest seines Verstandes fort.

Er hatte gewusst, dass er es wieder zulassen würde.

tbc


	6. Über die Zwietracht der Gefühle

hereingehüpft komm+ Ich glaub es nicht. Dies ist wirklich schon das vorletzte Kapitel. Wahnsinn, wie schnell das gegangen ist. Oo

Vielen lieben Dank an meine Reviewer Elbereth, Vitani666 und FirstKiss.

Schon wieder weg ist+ Ich wünsch euch ganz viel Spaß!

* * *

Kapitel 6: Über die Zwietracht der Gefühle

Harry würde daran zugrunde gehen. Es machte ihn fertig. Er schlief mit Draco, immer wieder, wusste, dass sich nichts änderte, hoffte es dennoch. Hoffte, dass der Slytherin ihn doch zu sich heranließ.

Es war nicht so, als würde ihm der Blonde wehtun, nicht körperlich. Aber jedes mal, wenn Draco ihn achtlos liegen ließ, wie einen Gegenstand den man gebrauchte und dann wieder in die nächste Ecke legte, wenn er seine Pflicht erfüllt hatte, krampfte sich Harrys Herz schmerzvoll zusammen.

In ihm tobte ein Kampf. Auf der einen Seite, wollte er sich nicht ausnutzen lassen, er wollte kein Spielzeug sein, wollte diese Schmerzen nicht fühlen. Auf der anderen Seite war das, was er jetzt bekam wahrscheinlich das, was er überhaupt jemals bekommen würde Und eine Stimme riet ihm, soviel zu nehmen, wie er bekommen konnte, denn nach den Ferien wäre alles vorbei, egal welcher Art es war. Doch mit jedem mal, wenn er sich schmerzlich verlassen fühlte, wurde diese Stimme leiser, verblasste unter den Emotionen, der Qual in der sich sein Herz wand. Und ebenso verebbte die Hoffnung, Hoffnung darauf, dass er Draco doch mehr bedeuten könnte.

Harry wusste, dass er einen Schlussstrich ziehen musste. Er musste es beenden, bevor er nicht mehr dazu fähig war. Er unterdrückte die Frage, ob er es überhaupt noch war und starrte weiterhin in sein Buch, ohne auch nur einen Satz von dem zu verstehen, was dort geschrieben stand.

Draco betrat den Raum, ignorierte Harry, so wie er es immer tat. Zog sich um und verließ den Raum Richtung Bad. Aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtete Harry ihn, folgte jeder seiner katzenhaft-fließenden Bewegungen. Draco war wirklich schön. So schön, dass es zum Verrücktwerden war. Harry hasste sich für diese Gedanken. Warum dachte er so? Warum fühlte er so? Warum konnte er sich nicht wehren? All das hatte ihn erst in diese Situation gebracht.

Draco kehrte aus dem Bad zurück, seine Haare waren dem Gel beraubt worden und hingen ihm jetzt ungebändigt im Gesicht. Harry mochte sie lieber so, sie gaben Draco einen verwegenen Ausdruck.

Der Gryffindor spürte die Augen seines Ex-Rivalen an ihm heraufgleiten und wusste, was dem folgte. Er krampfte sich zusammen, versuchte es sich nicht anmerken zu lassen. Innerlich brannte der Kampf aufs neue los. Ließen Zweifel heraufwallen.

Er lag in seinem Bett, über ihm der blaue Ravenclaw-Baldachin und er wünschte sich weit weg von hier zu sein, bei seinen Freunden im Fuchsbau, im Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum oder seinetwegen auch bei Snape im Zaubertrankunterricht. Und doch wollte er hier sein.

Draco hatte sich ihm genähert, strich ihm über den Unterarm und beugte sich vor, um den Schwarzhaarigen zu küssen. Harry wusste, dass es zu spät war, sobald sich ihre Lippen berührten. Er gab sich innerlich einen Ruck, sah dem Slytherin in die Augen.

„Ich muss mit Dir reden, Malfoy!" Es war absurd, Während des Sex' riefen sie den Vornamen des jeweils anderen aus, sprachen sie sonst miteinander, wenn sie es mal taten, benutzten sie immer den Nachnamen, wie sie es seit 5 Jahren taten, als hätte sich niemals etwas geändert.

Dracos Augen pressten sich zu schmalen Schlitzen zusammen. Er war wütend, Harry konnte es spüren. „Spuck aus, was Du zu sagen hast, damit wir weiter machen können!"

Harry druckste herum, plötzlich hatte er Angst. Konnte er ohne Draco weitermachen? Auch, wenn er nicht bekam was er eigentlich wollte?

„Ich kann das nicht..." sagte er leise, „ich kann nicht einfach nur Sex mit jemandem haben, ohne dabei etwas anderes zu empfinden..."

Er wusste, dass er sich das erste mal vor Draco wirklich öffnete und hoffte, dass der Slytherin dies nicht zu seinem Vorteil nutzen würde.

„Was erwartest Du, Potter? Was erwartest Du _von mir_?" Draco war vom Bett aufgesprungen. Harry hatte nicht mit solch einem Ausbruch gerechnet, zuckte zusammen als die Worte die Luft zerschnitten.

„Erwartest Du, dass ich Dein fester Freund werde?" Überrascht hob Harry seinen Blick, traf auf silbergraue Augen, die wütende Funken sprühten. Sein Herz legte einen Takt zu. Wollte er Draco als Freund? Der Gedanke war seltsam, aber er verhieß die Erfüllung dessen, was er sich wünschte. Er nickte. „Ja, ... so etwas in die Richtung."

Mit einem Schnauben drehte sich Draco um, tat ein paar Schritte vom Bett weg, bevor er wieder herumwirbelte.

„Wir haben Sex miteinander, nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Weil wir 16 sind, weil wir hier sind und weil wir die Gelegenheit dazu haben. Es ist nur etwas rein körperliches, eine Affäre, die enden wird, sobald diese Ferien enden werden und nichts wird sich geändert haben."

Der Slytherin bestätigte das, was Harry befürchtet hatte. Es jedoch aus dem Mund des Blonden zu hören machte es real und ließ die Verzweifelung erneut aufwallen. Er spürte Tränen in seine Augen quellen und versuchte sie zurückzudrängen. Er würde nicht heulen, nicht hier, nicht jetzt, nicht vor Draco Malfoy.

Dieser sah plötzlich müde aus, ging zu seinem eigenen Bett und setzte sich darauf. „Wie hast du dir das vorgestellt, wenn diese Ferien vorbei sind? Keiner wird es akzeptieren. Willst du das wirklich für jemanden wie mich auf dich nehmen, kleiner Gryffindor?"

Perplex schaute Harry zu dem Slytherin, versuchte etwas in den feinen Gesichtzügen zu lesen, suchte den Spott, den diese Aussage hätte begleiten sollen. Doch Draco wandte sich ab legte sich in sein Bett.

„Hiermit ist es dann wohl vorbei!" Er löschte das Licht.

„Nacht, Potter!"

Minutenlang starrte Harry in die Dunkelheit. Nur langsam sackte das gehörte in seinen Verstand. Ergab dennoch keinen Sinn.

‚Vorbei' hallte es in seinem Kopf nach.

Erschöpft ließ er sich in sein Bett fallen, spürte wie er den Kampf gegen die Tränen verlor.

Tbc

* * *

So, wems gefallen hat, der ruft jetzt ganz laut ‚Hier!' und wems nicht gefallen hat, der sagt gar nichts +lol+ 


	7. Über die Gemeinsamkeit zweier Seelen

Boah! Soviele Reviews diesmal! 7 sind für mich wirklich eine Menge!

Vielen lieben Dank an FirstKiss, marie.soledad, natalia, Vitani666, Elbereth, andrea und zissy+euch knuddel+

Und nun schick ich euch gleich mal in das letzte Kapitel und sag zum Schluß noch etwas dazu.

* * *

Kapitel 7: Über die Gemeinsamkeit zweier Seelen

Weihnachten! Harry hatte Weihnachten niemals gemocht. Für ihn hatte Weihnachten immer nur bedeutet, dass Dudley mit Geschenken überhäuft wurde und er noch schlechter als normal behandelt wurde. So sehr hatte er sich gewünscht etwas zu bekommen, nur ein Lächeln, eine Geste hätte ihm genügt, stattdessen hatte er ein Festessen zubereiten müssen für Leute, die in ihm den Abschaum der Welt sahen.

Erst als er 11 war hatte sich das geändert. Er hatte erfahren, wer er wirklich war. Hatte Freunde gefunden, die ihn mochten, die ihm zeigten, dass sie bei ihm sein wollten. Und doch war es etwas anderes, als wenn man wirklich eine Familie hatte.

Weihnachten, das Fest der Liebe, würde für ihn nie das sein, was es für andere war. Trotz der Aufmerksamkeiten seiner Freunde, würde es ihm immer vor Augen führen, dass er keine Familie besaß und auch niemand einen Ersatz bieten konnte.

Vorsichtig öffnete er seine Augen, das Licht schien hell von draußen herein und blendete ihn, so, dass er einige Male blinzeln musste um seine Augen zu gewöhnen. Er nahm seine Brille von der Ablage und setzte sie auf seine Nase. Die verschwommenen Konturen wurden klar und verwandelten sich in einen kleinen Haufen Pakete, die zu seinem Fußende lagen. Erstaunt richtete sich der Gryffindor auf. Seit wann bekam man die Geschenke in sein Zimmer hinauf und nicht im Gemeinschaftsraum?

Etwas weiter entfernt bemerkte er nun ein Rascheln.

„Es sind zu viele Schüler im Ravenclawturm, als dass die Geschenke genügend Platz im Gemeinschaftsraum hätten." Schnarrte eine ihm nur zu gut bekannte Stimme.

Harry wandte seinen Kopf, um seine Aufmerksamkeit dem Besitzer zu widmen. Draco war ebenfalls noch im Pyjama, der schwarze Stoff kontrastierte mit der hellen Haut und gab ihr einen Effekt als würde sie leuchten. Am Bettende war ein riesiger Haufen von Geschenken gestapelt neben dem der von Harry geradezu winzig wirkte. Gelangweilt griff Draco eines der Päckchen und begann es aus seiner Verpackung zu schälen. Rechts neben ihm stapelte sich ein Haufen Klamotten, links ein Haufen Bücher. Besonders einfallsreich schienen seine Eltern ja nicht zu sein. Allerdings stellte es sich Harry auch sehr schwer vor, jemanden etwas zu schenken, der wahrscheinlich schon alles hatte.

„Woher weißt du das?" Ihre Gespräche waren niemals sonderlich ausführlich gewesen, wenn man es aber genau nahm, hatten sie sich seit jener Nacht quasi auf 0 reduziert. Draco hatte nichts mehr versucht, weder eine Annäherung auf körperliche noch auf jegliche andere Weise. Er beachtete Harry nicht, tat so als sei er Luft. Der Schwarzhaarige versuchte sich zu überzeugen, dass es besser so war. Doch ihm fehlte Draco und ihm fehlte, was sie zusammen getan hatten. Es war zum Haare raufen. Er konnte nicht mit Draco, aber auch nicht ohne ihn.

„Dumbledore hat es gestern beim Abendessen erwähnt." Harry erinnerte sich, dass er zu spät zum Abendessen gekommen war und hatte diese Erklärung des Schulleiters wohl nicht mitbekommen. Dracos schlanke Finger griffen gerade nach einem neuen Päckchen, als der Blonde kurz ärgerlich zu Harry sah. Der Gryffindor wurde sich bewusst, dass er seinen Ex-Rivalen wohl die ganze Zeit angestarrt hatte. Schnell wandte er seinen Kopf ab, griff sich eines der Geschenke am Bettende, um seine Verlegenheit zu überspielen. Es war von Ms. Weasley, sie wünschte ihm frohe Weihnachten und sagte ihm, wie gern sie ihn über Weihnachten im Fuchsbau gesehen hätte. Er packte das Geschenk aus, zum Vorschein kam ein rot-gold gestreifter, traditionell selbstgestrickter Pulli und eine Dose voll mit selbstgebackener Kekse. Harry hielt den Pulli vor sich in die Luft.

„Du hast doch nicht etwa vor dieses ...Monstrum zu tragen, Potter? Dass dein Modegeschmack grässlich ist, wusste ich ja, aber dieses Ding ist unerträglich, um nicht zu sagen potthäßlich!"

Harry musste sich ein Grinsen verkneifen, er hatte es nicht ertragen von Draco ignoriert zu werden. Alles war ihm lieber und wenn es die alten Sticheleien sein sollten, dann war ihm auch das lieber.

„Nun, immer noch besser, als wie ein geschniegeltes, dressiertes Hündchen rumzulaufen!" Konterte er und zog sich demonstrativ den Pulli über den Kopf.

Draco verzog angewidert das Gesicht „Wenn du dir jetzt noch die Haare rot färbst, könntest du glatt als Wiesel durchgehen!"

„So schlimm wäre das ja nicht." Als Weasley hatte man wenigstens eine große Familie, die einen liebte, dachte sich Harry.

„Ansichtssache..."

Stille breitete sich zwischen den beiden aus und Harry nahm das nächste Paket, es war von Hagrid. Harry hatte gelernt, dass man mit seinen Geschenken immer etwas vorsichtiger sein musste, da sie oftmals die Angewohnheit hatten zu beißen, kratzen oder doch zu flüchten. Umso überraschter war er, als er eine Teekanne in der Hand hielt. Was sollte er mit einer Teekanne?? Er untersuchte sie, auf eine seltsame Art und Weise fühlte sie sich lebendig an. Da er aber ansonsten nichts außergewöhnliches entdecken konnte stellte er sie ab und nahm sich das nächste Paket. Als sein Blick jedoch wieder die Teekanne streifte, war sie fort, an ihrer Stelle stand nun eine Nachttischlampe. Harry runzelte die Stirn, nahm sich die Nachttischlampe und stellte sie vorsichtshalber in einen Karton, bevor sie sich doch noch entschied wegzulaufen.

Das Paket, was er in der Hand hielt war diesmal von Hermine, sie schrieb, dass sie ihn vermisste und dass sie die Zeit im Fuchsbau sehr genoss. Harry hoffte, sie und Ron würden ihre gemeinsame Zeit zu nutzen wissen.

Der Inhalt des Pakets stellte sich als Schneekugel heraus. Nicht so eine, wie Harry sie von den Muggeln kannte, in dieser schneite es unaufhörlich und überall flitzten winzig kleine Quidditch-Spieler herum, warfen sich den Quaffel zu oder wichen einem Klatscher aus.

Fasziniert starrte Harry in die kleine Kugel. Plötzlich blinzelte er. Hatte der rot-gekleidete Spieler, der oben seine Runden zog wirklich den Schriftzug Potter auf seiner Robe? Harry versuchte die winzige Schrift zu entziffern, als plötzlich ein in grün gekleideter Spieler heranschoss und den Miniatur-Harry anrempelte. Ganz klar ein Spiel Gryffindor gegen Slytherin. Beide Sucher stürzten nun auf einen Punkt zu, wo sie wohl den Schnatz entdeckt hatten.

Ob Hermine wohl mit Absicht die Slytherins als zweite Mannschaft gewählt hatte? Harry beobachtete den blonden Sucher in der grünen Quidditchrobe. Auf eine gewisse Art und Weise gehörte ihm der Slytherin jetzt wohl doch, leider nur nicht so, wie er sich das wünschte.

Nur schwer konnte Harry seinen Blick von der Kugel trennen und widmete sich dem Paket, das von Ron stammte. Sein bester Freund hatte wie immer nur wenige Sätze geschrieben, bemitleidete Harry deswegen, dass er sich mit Malfoy ein Zimmer teilen musste. Und um diese Zeit etwas angenehmer zu gestalten, hatte er ihm ein Paket mit allen mögliche Scherzartikeln zusammengestellt, die er auf Draco loslassen konnte. Na, wenn der wüsste, dachte sich Harry und durchwühlte das Paket. Es war wirklich alles dabei und einige der Artikel kannte er noch nicht mal. Er freute sich schon darauf diese auszuprobieren, jedoch würde Draco wohl kaum das Opfer sein.

Harry stellte den Karton mit den Artikeln beiseite und wollte schon aufstehen, als er noch ein kleines grünes Päckchen entdeckte. Er stutzte, von wem sollte es sein? Mit gerunzelter Stirn griff er nach dem Paket und las die kleine daran befestigte Karte. Es stand einzig und allein sein Name auf ihr, aber er erkannte die elegante, leicht schräg gestellte Schrift. Überrascht sah er zu Draco, der, an das Kopfende seines Bettes gelehnt, in einem der Bücher blätterte. Er schien Harrys Blick nicht zu bemerken, also widmete sich dieser wieder dem Paket. Langsam öffnete Harry die kleine Schachtel.

Warum schenkte ihm der Slytherin überhaupt etwas?

Gespannt lugte der Gryffindor in das innere der Schachtel und entdecket eine Kette. Langsam zog er das silberglänzende Metall heraus, an dessen Ende nun ein Anhänger baumelte.

Harry hatte noch nie etwas derartiges gesehen. In der Mitte war ein grüner Stein, der eingefasst wurde von silbernen Strängen. Das Außergewöhnliche aber war, dass diese Stränge sich unaufhörlich um den Stein wanden und immer neue verwirrende Muster bildeten, ein wenig erinnerten sie an Schlangen. Harry ließ den Anhänger in seine Hand gleiten, er fühlte sich angenehm kühl an und schmiegte sich sofort in seine Handfläche, passte sich dem Untergrund an.

„Was ist das?" Noch immer starrte Harry auf den kleinen silbernen Gegenstand.

„Ein Traumfänger!" hörte er Draco von seinem Bett aus sagen und fühlte sich bei dem Namen an die Traumfänger erinnert, die bei den Muggeln im Trend lagen und über das Bett aufgehängt wurde.

„Ich dachte du könntest ihn brauchen und ich könnte vielleicht wenigstens die restlichen Nächte hier durchschlafen."

Etwas verlegen hob Harry den Blick „Wie funktioniert er?" Er konnte noch immer nicht glauben, dass Draco ihm etwas schenkte. Sein Herz klopfte um einige Takte schneller, als sich ihre Augen trafen.

„Wenn du ihn Nachts trägst wird er dich vor schlechten Träumen schützen, er absorbiert sie quasi. Am nächsten Morgen wirst du dann sehen, dass der Stein sich rot gefärbt hat. Damit er abends wieder funktioniert musst du ihn tagsüber aufladen. Das passiert automatisch, wenn du ihn trägst und glücklich bist. Funktioniert aber auch schneller, wenn du an etwas glückliches denkst und den Anhänger in deine Hände nimmst."

Harry schaute sich nun wieder fasziniert das Schmuckstück an. Kurzzeitig fragte er sich, ob es sich vielleicht um einen schwarzmagischen Gegenstand handelte. Es war ihm egal, auf eine gewisse Art und Weise traute er Draco, er wollte ihm trauen und falls es sich um einen Schwarzmagischen Gegenstand handelte, so würde er ihm sicher nicht schaden.

Harry wandte sich wieder dem Slytherin zu. „Tust du ihn mir um?" Mit einem Nicken erhob sich der Angesprochene vom Bett und war mit drei Schritten zu Harry herangetreten, um ihn das Schmuckstück aus der Hand zu nehmen.

Harry neigte den Kopf etwas und spürte, wie die kühlen Finger seine Haare aus dem Nacken strichen, sanft seine Haut berührten und wohlige Schauer über seinen Rücken jagten. Das Metall der Kette legte sich um den Hals des Schwarzhaarigen und der Anhänger schmiegte sich sogleich in die kleine Kuhle, die sich am Ende des Schlüsselbeins befindet.

Ein leises klicken zeigte ihm, dass der Verschluss der Kette eingerastet hatte.

Harry sah auf, lächelte.

„Frohe Weihnachten!"

Ende (mehr oder minder)

* * *

Nun ja, eigentlich sollte diese Story wirklich hier enden. Ich hatte gar nicht geplant noch weiter zu schreiben, aber man hat mir mehr als deutlich gemacht, dass ich es so nicht stehen lassen kann. +lach+ Und da diese FF für meine Verhältnisse doch recht beliebt ist, will ich meine Leser ja auch nicht enttäuschen.

Also bin ich schon fleißig bei einer Fortsetzung, die schon jetzt länger ist, als dieser Teil. Ein Ende zeichnet sich allerdings noch immer nicht ab. Also kann ich auch noch nicht sagen, wann ich die Fortsetzung hochladen kann, ich werde aber jedem, der es möchte bescheid sagen, wenn es weiter geht.

Mich würde allerdings interessieren, was für ein Ende ihr gerne wollt. Sad-End oder doch Happy-End? Mal sehen, ob ich mich da beeinflussen lasse

So, jetzt verabschiede ich mich fürs erste von euch, hoffe ja, ihr bleibt mir bis zur Fortsetzung treu!


End file.
